Love, Hate, and Confusion
by Shepard of the Lost
Summary: freshman college students sasuke and naruto have been best friends since the sand box days. sasuke has always been a loyal friend, even when he found out that naruto was gay. but when they get to be alone...well... sasunaru!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I have decided to give a yaoi fanfiction a try. This was supposed to be a one shot but I get really into the boring details so it will probably have like five chapters now. I make this stuff up as I go along -.- It's kind of ganna decide the fate of another fanfic I'm working on, too, so I would really appreciate some feed back here. Be brutally honest, really, or I'll never learn. Thanks! ^.^**

Naruto Uzumaki, freshman college student, and his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, also freshman college student, drove into the parking lot of Konaha College, in Sasuke's, bran new, black jeep. The two friends had been fortunate enough to be accepted into the same college. For a genius like Sasuke, a simple community college, like Konaha, was beneath him and, quite honestly, he would have been better off in a university or private college, like the American college his parents had been so willing to spend $300,000 for him to go to. Although, it was more because his family, very much, disliked Naruto and wanted Sasuke as far away from him as possible. As to why most of the Uchiha family hated him, well… Most of them were you're typical homophobes. Sasuke's father, actually blamed Naruto for his older son's, Itachi, sexually 'disorder'. Sasuke's mother was a different story and completely supported her son's bisexual lifestyle. Sasuke hated his father a great deal because of all this. Naruto was, after all his best friend since kindergarten. Why should he stop being friends with him just because he was gay?

"Oi, Sasuke, are you listening?!" Naruto's extremely loud voice was enough to bring a coma patient out of it. Sasuke snapped to attention, immediately.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. Quiet down, people are starting to stare." The raven haired boy, shoving the blonds face out of his.

"Oh really, then what did I say?" the boy asked, accusingly.

"You were saying how you needed help with getting to your dorm room. Why did you bring so much stuff, dobe?" Sasuke was always losing his patients with him. Nineteen years, and he still acted like he was twelve.

Naruto simply replied, "You never know when you're ganna need an emergency food stash."

"I don't think 50 cups of instant ramen would really help you any if such an emergency were to occur." Sasuke retorted, as the pair began to pile out of the car.

"What's your dorm number again, Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Uh…203, I think."

"Yeah? Are you sure, 'cause that's my room…"

"Oh? Hold on, I wrote it down, let me check." Sasuke pulled a piece of plain note book paper out of his back pocket. He unfolded it to look at the number, scribbled on the back. "Yup," he said, "guess we'll be sharing a room." He said, only slightly surprised by the coincidence.

"Guess so!" Naruto said with a grin. They grabbed their bags and headed toward their room. On their way there, Naruto began to lose his grip on his things and lost his balance. His luggage ended up spilling on some poor little (that is, in size, not age) girl.

"Ow!" she wailed, mainly in surprise rather than actual pain. None the less, Naruto was extremely, apologetic.

"I'm really am sorry…" he continued to say, even after being forgiven several times.

"I told you, it's alright, really. I should have been more careful." The girl said, with a nervous smile.

"What would a girl be doing in the boy dorms anyway?" Sasuke asked, wanting to do anything to break up to constant apologies.

"Oh, I was just visiting my boyfriend. He's in room 203, right over there." She gestured to the door a few feet from them.

"Hey! That's our room too!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Really?! That's great! I hope we can get to know each other better now. Uh…starting with names. I'm Kanna Ookami." She said, realizing no one had been properly introduced. She seemed just as hyper and distractible as Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my friend, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Who's you're boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Gaara Sabakuno. He was living with his older siblings but decided we would uh…get more privacy if we went to the same boarding collage…" she blushed slightly. Sasuke knew what she meant but Naruto seemed completely oblivious. After saying goodbye to their unexpected friend, they hurried and moved the rest of their things into the dorm room. As soon as they opened the door they were greeted by a not to friendly looking red headed boy with pale blue green eyes with dark rings that surrounded them, from lack of sleep. Naruto, being the 'too friendly' type, was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Hiya!" ha threw a welcoming smile at the intimidating person, "You must be Gaara. We just ran into your girlfriend a second ago. How old is she? She's kid of tiny." Sasuke was getting increasingly nervous. This guy looked like he escaped from prison or something. Should Naruto really be talking about his girlfriend so, inconsiderately?

"She eighteen." He said plainly, returning to his organizing.

"Wow, that old? Uh…not that that's old or anything, she's just, ya know…" he trail off, feeling the tension build. With a sigh, Sasuke started unpacking his things. Gaara, getting here first, got the single bed at the far end of the room, so Sasuke and Naruto would have to share a bunk bed.

"I call top!" Naruto yelled, eagerly, tossing his bag up on the bed.

"I wasn't going to take it anyway, dobe." Sasuke said in a calm voice. Naruto looked disappointed that his attempts to annoy his friend had failed, but got over it quickly, since he really did want the top bunk.

After unpacking the last of their things the two decided to go grab a bite to eat. Just before leaving the room Naruto thought it would be nice to invite Gaara along. However the red head had no intention of leaving with them. Sasuke found himself wondering how a cute, hyper girl like Kanna, could possibly date someone like him. All well, it was none of his business.

They got to the jeep and Sasuke was about to get into the driver's seat when Naruto stopped him and complained how Sasuke never let him drive his car. Naruto's parents had taken his orange mustang away for a year after his 3rd speeding ticket and that was precisely the argument Sasuke used to get Naruto out of his seat. Even if Naruto wasn't such a terrible driver, he would never let him drive his car. This car was like his child. To let another man drive it would be like whoring her out, in Sasuke's mind.

After that little argument, Naruto was pouting and wallowing in self pity. It wasn't a pleasant lunch and the fact that the restaurant they had chosen was a good thirty miles from campus, made the drive to and from their meal just as bad.

Just one hour of the silent treatment, and Sasuke was beginning to get nervous. The blond had been pissed at him before but never this long. Sasuke glanced over at the passenger's seat. The blond had his face turned so Sasuke couldn't see it. That irritated the raven to no end.

"Oi, Naruto…?" he said, trying to get the dobe to turn around. There was no response, not even a stubborn 'humph'. Was he really mad over something as small as who got to drive?

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot. It was almost sunset by the time they got back so the pair had to head straight for the dorm before they got caught. They had accidentally skipped the opening ceremony for the freshmen. At this point they could just say they were sick if the subject ever came up. But that dream was quickly fading. The usually, hyper to the point of resembling a 6 year old with too much caffeine, Naruto was dragging his feet, agonizingly slow. By some miracle they got to their room without being noticed.

Slamming the door behind him, Sasuke started venting his frustration on Naruto, "What the hell is your problem?! You can't be that mad at me! It's just a car, Naruto!" normally he wouldn't show his anger so easily, especially in front of people, but the room was empty. Gaara had apparently left. Maybe the ceremony wasn't over yet.

"…It's not that…I'm not mad, I just… I've been thinking…" The blonde's serious tone scared Sasuke more than his unwavering silence during lunch. Naruto turned and looked his best friend, straight in the eye. Sasuke, caught off guard by such a bold action, especially for Naruto, let out a small gasp and backed into the door. Naruto proceeded to come closer and closer until their lips were just centimeters apart. Naruto waited, to see what Sasuke would do, but the raven was in some kind of shock because, he didn't move. Naruto leaned even closer. Now their lips were just barley brushing together. Still, no sign of Sasuke moving away from him.

Naruto, getting even braver, completed his actions. He pressed his lips to Sasuke's, softly at first, but then more forcefully. One of his hands griped the other boy's black hoodie while the other pressed against the door to allow him to lean into the kiss more. His tongue slipped into Sasuke's slightly opened mouth.

Sasuke, still in a state of shock, imitated Naruto's lead. Tongues, spared in a privacy created by their connected lips.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke more, pressing his erection against the slightly taller man's hip. He let out a small groan as the kiss became more intense. That's when the door jerked. The two flew apart before the intruder could see anything.

Gaara, with Kanna just behind him flung open the door. He had apparently been trying to open the door for several minutes and would have broken it down if the reason for the blockage hadn't moved at that moment.

Kanna, being just as confused as her boyfriend, innocently asked, "What were you guys doing? Didn't you hear us knocking? I was starting to thin- uh…! Hey, Sasuke!" The extremely red faced boy had run out as fast as he could.

"Sasuke…!" Naruto called after him and almost fallowed him but thought it better not to.

"What happened?" Gaara asked in a lone tone. Kanna, who had caught just a glimpse of Sasuke's face before he ran off, already had an idea of what was going on. She tugged on Gaara's sleeve.

"Gaara, I don't think you want to know. Trust me, I read this somewhere before in a manga. Guys like you never react to well to this sort of thing." She glanced at Naruto. She saw the pain in his eyes and knew he wasn't ready to talk about it. "Um…Naruto? Do you want us to leave? Gaara can come and stay with me tonight if you want." The boy nodded without a sound. "Okay. Come on Gaara, we should go." Gaara, still hopelessly confused, followed his girlfriends insistent tugging.

When the door shut behind them, Naruto broke down in tears…


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke ran down the hall; pass a crowd of people, across the parking lot, and to his car. He started the engine and sped down the highway. The sun was completely gone from the sky now and full moon shined brightly along the horizon. The roads were almost entirely empty. After about twenty minutes, Sasuke began to calm down. He started thinking more clearly, but he didn't let up on the gas.

'Why the hell did Naruto… Why didn't I… what's going on…?!' Sasuke's mind raced with questions, none of which, he could find the answer to. He kept speeding along. The roads were practically empty. No one would pull him over right?

As soon as Sasuke thought he would be fine he saw flashing blue lights and heard the annoying whine of the sirens.

**. . .**

Naruto had managed to calm himself down and was now lying in his bed, facedown. He couldn't help occasionally glancing at the door, hoping Sasuke would come walking in. When had he started harboring these feelings for his best friend? It hadn't been that long ago that he had realized his feelings for the dark haired boy. Maybe he had always had some kind of deep affection for him. But he knew Sasuke wasn't like that and yet…

Why had he kissed him? He was supposed to be mad at the teme for not letting him drive but he just kept thinking about his dark, fathomless eyes. His soft, black hair. Then his mind trailed to his lips. He had wondered how they felt, what he would taste like. And by the time they had gotten to the restraint he wasn't mad anymore, but he was nervous. He felt like he was on a date, for god's sake! He didn't want to say anything because he was afraid he would say something stupid. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even realize how much in a hurry Sasuke was, or even why for that matter. And then, when Sasuke was yelling, he just wanted him to know how he felt so much, he mistook Sasuke's shock for desire. It was a stupid move. A mistake Naruto wouldn't make again. He would keep his distance from Sasuke and avoid anymore mishaps aver again. Naruto buried his face into his pillow and drifted off into sleep.

**. . .**

After a few hours, Sasuke had returned to his dorm but hadn't gone in yet. Actually the cop had only taken ten minutes. It was one of the teachers who had taken up so much of his time. They had caught him sneaking back to his room, accusing him of raping one of the female students or something. Once he realized who Sasuke was though, he quickly sent on his business with a more than generous apology. Sasuke took one last minute to run through what had happened. He almost laughed. So much had happened on just his first day of college. His brother had said it would be exciting. Did Itachi know this would happen? It, often seemed like, the weasel knew everything, even before it happened. The raven haired boy took a deep breath and prepared himself for the awkward atmosphere that was sure to be amongst the three males.

However, much to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto was asleep and Gaara wasn't even in to room. Great, so he had himself worked up for nothing. He had even taken the time to make up a story to explain to Gaara why he had left the room in such a hurry. All well, Sasuke wasn't much of an actor anyway. He glanced at the sleeping Naruto for just a split second, but already felt his face burning with embarrassment.

Gaara wasn't here; he wouldn't mind if he took his bed just for tonight. Sasuke crawled onto the mattress, taking care not to look at Naruto again. He slept facing the wall, the entire night.

**. . .**

The next day was just as awkward as Naruto thought it would be. He didn't look at Sasuke when he got up (except for the moment when he realized that Sasuke was in Gaara's bed). He ignored him in the few classes they had together but when it was time for lunch, well, Kanna was his friend to. Naruto had to settle for being on the opposite end of the, small, row of people, the four of them made up.

Sasuke had gotten to lunch before Naruto. He had tried to. He wanted to make sure he got a table by himself in the very back of the cafeteria so that Naruto would just think they didn't have lunch together. Unfortunately, Kanna and Gaara had the same lunch as him and Kanna, a girl on a mission, went to every table, her boyfriend resembling a puppy that would follow its master anywhere, until she found someone she knew. And, as luck would have it, he was the only one that had her lunch.

Of course, when she saw Naruto looking for a place to sit she couldn't help but call him over. At first Naruto's face lit up but then that smile dissolved when he saw that Sasuke was at the same table. The blond sat down and began eating his ramen (he had cooked it himself).

Kanna looked at him curiously wondering why he was being so quiet. Gaara never spoke much when other people were around and Sasuke, having not gotten any food, had buried his face in his in his jacket to sleep. She had been counting on Naruto to lighten the mood. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen. What had happened last night? She wanted to know so badly. But it was hopeless; Naruto wasn't going to talk about it anytime soon.

Sasuke checked the time. It was the first time he had looked up since Naruto had sat down. It was almost time for his next class. He stood up and started heading over, but Kanna asked where he was going. He simply pointed to the clock. She realized what he meant and let him out of sight before telling Gaara and Naruto that they should start going to their classes as well.

She and Naruto had their next class together but Gaara's was on the other side of campus. She looked around at all the people that surrounded them. If there was ever a time to embarrass her adorable little panda, it was now.

"Bye bye Gaara-kun! I'll see you when class is out!" she said it loudly to attract attention then, without any kind of warning, she lightly kissed him on the cheek and watch as his face was dusted with a pale blush before giggling and running off, Naruto being dragged behind her.

When they finally made it to their creative writing class, Naruto finally spoke up in his usual loud voice.

"Man Kanna, that was cruel." He laughed lightly.

"I know. He hates it whenever I do that 'cause he thinks people are staring, but he's just so cute when he blushes, I just can't help myself!" she said, relieved that Naruto was speaking again.

"Kanna!!" a hyper girl with light brown hair came bound out of know where to give the unsuspecting brunette an uber hug.

With an excited gasp Kanna started to squeal with the girl, "Tsukiko! I didn't know you were at this college! Why didn't you text me or something?!"

"I would have but I accidentally washed my phone with my pants!"

The girls were being extremely loud and drawing a lot of attention to each other but neither seemed to notice. The one with the shorter, lighter hair, Tsukiko, was the one who finally stopped to ask, "So, who's your friend? Is this the infamous Gaara I've heard about up until the tragic phone vs. washing machine incident?"

"Ha! Yeah, right! Gaara's much hotter than Naruto. Oh, no offence Naruto."

"Uh…sure" he said, feeling very much, offended. About that time everyone sat down and class started.

The day seemed to drag on forever. Sasuke thought he might go insane if he had to look at anymore math problems. His science class was a living hell. Their professor, Kakashi Hatake, gave everyone home work on the first day. And don't even ask about his world history class with Might Gai as the professor. He would have been relieved to be done with the day if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto had gotten to the dorm room first, depriving him of any relaxation he might have gotten from having the room to himself for even a moment. Gaara was there as well, but he hadn't kissed Gaara. Sasuke sighed and made his way over to the desk that no one was using (because no one else had Kakashi that semester).

Naruto heard Sasuke come in but refused to acknowledge him. When he heard Sasuke sigh so heavily he knew it was because of him. Naruto felt a twinge of pain in his chest. It was enough to distract him the video game he was playing. He ended up losing a life but that didn't seem to register in his brain. His fingers kept pressing the buttons, blindly, giving him the appearance of being too focused on the game to notice anything in the real world.

But he was all too aware when he heard the buzz of Gaara's cell phone buzzing, telling him he had a text message. Given how antisocial the boy seemed to be, it could only be Kanna texting him; probably asking him to take her to a movie or something. What she was asking him didn't matter though, it was the fact that after receiving the text, Gaara proceeded to put down the book he had been reading, get up off his single mattress, and walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke, who had been focused on his homework up until that point, was quietly cursing Gaara for always going to his girlfriend's beck and call. He stole a glance at his friend who hadn't looked up from that game even once. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what game could possibly be so interesting. The raven looked at the desk clock next to the lamp he had on. It was only four o'clock. He would have plenty of time to do his homework later.

"Damn that Kakashi…" the raven mumbled quietly.

"Huh… you say something …?" Naruto asked, still pretending to be interested in his game.

"…No." Sasuke answered.

Naruto felt himself blush a little, "Oh…" he said quietly. Why couldn't he act right around him? Suddenly, there was a less than quiet beep. The batteries to the DS were going dead. Naruto looked for an outlet and found one on the floor near the bed. He hopped off the top bunk, dug out his charger, and plugged it into the wall.

Now, with the danger of his game dying on him, out of the way, Naruto returned his attention to his black haired friend, only to find him crossing the room in his direction.

Sasuke stopped in front the blond and started to reach down when he heard a sudden cry from set person.

"W-what are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke looked at him curiously, "I'm getting my soda…"

Naruto looked to his left and, sure enough, he had happened to sit next to Sasuke's bag with a coke bottle sticking out of the side pocket.

Sasuke saw the dobe's blush and could only imagine what had gone through his mind just now, which only made him blush as well. He grabbed his drink and flopped on his bed with a sigh; hopping Naruto hadn't noticed his reddened face.

Naruto was slowly losing his mind. If things kept up the way they had he might end up losing his long time companion. He had to say something. This problem he had created was defiantly not going away on its own.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke spoke instead, "Naruto…about last night…" he said, now sitting up.

The kyuubi stared at the screen of his DS, blankly, not wanting to face the dark eyes that he could feel, boring into him.

"…Y-Yeah, what about it?" Naruto wasn't even bothering to push the buttons to look like he had any interest left in the game, but he continued staring at the screen, watching his character die. He almost wished he was that character. Anything was better than dealing with this.

"…Uh…well I was…just…uh…" for once the genius was at a loss for words. He felt as though his heart would burst from his chest, it was beating so hard. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks once again.

Naruto, surprised to hear Sasuke stutter like that, finally looked up from his game. Sasuke turned away, quickly, to try and hide his embarrassment but it was no use. Naruto had seen. His body started moving of its own free will. It was going to happen again; there was no stopping it. Naruto placed one hand on Sasuke's shoulder and the other under his chin so he could get to his lips. The red faced blond leaned in and felt Sasuke's full, rough lips against his. He waited for Sasuke to pull away or punch him in the face or something to make him stop but what he did surprised even Sasuke. The raven's tongue slipped passed his own and lick at Naruto's, asking for entry. He parted his lips to allow the intrusion.

Sasuke stood, pushing Naruto back until they hit a wall. He explored the new territory he found himself in. He licked Naruto's tongue then kissed him deeper and slid it lightly against the roof of his mouth.

The poor blond couldn't help but let out a moan ecstasy. Sasuke was kissing him back, this time he was sure of it. He could feel himself getting hard. Sasuke leaned against him, putting a knee between his legs and rubbing his erection slightly. I felt so good Naruto let out another sigh of pleasure. That's when he felt Sasuke's hardness rub against his hip. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little smug for being able to get a rise out of Sasuke so easily. But that joy was short lived.

Just before Sasuke had reached his limit and surrendered to these confusing new feelings he was developing, Gaara came back. After taking a second to process what his two roommates were doing, without changing his expression from its normal blank and tired look, he quickly shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Several months had passed since the incident with Naruto. Sasuke was busy packing up to visit his family, for Christmas break. He looked out the window. The sky was grey. It would snow before break was over. He finished packing the last of his things and grabbed his car keys. He opened the door to find Naruto on the other side.

The blond was surprised and, quite honestly, embarrassed at what little space was between their bodies. Sasuke, however, hesitated for just a second before making his way past Naruto and down the hall. Naruto had packed the other night and only had to grab his bag before fallowing the spiky haired boy to his car. If he had a choice, he would have taken a ride from Kanna or even Gaara, but, as luck would have it, neither lived anywhere near the kyuubi's home. Sasuke was his only hope of getting home for the holidays.

The parking lot was empty, except for a few cars that more than likely belonged to teachers. Everyone had gone home earlier that morning. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't spoken to each other, much, since the beginning of the school year. Being in close courters for more than 3 hours would be a living hell.

Sasuke gotten in the jeep and started the engine. In hind's sight, a jeep probably wasn't the best choice, long term wise. He turned on the heater but the roof was too thin to hold in any heat. A snowflake drifted down and landed on his windshield. Great, now he would have to drive slower to keep from driving off a cliff or something. With the way his luck had been going this year, he wouldn't have been surprised. After several minutes of waiting, Naruto finally made it to the car.

He tossed his bags in the back, hopped into the passenger's seat, and fastened his seat belt. When he gave a sigh of exasperation, he saw a puff of white come from his mouth.

"Geez, Sasuke, you could at least turn the heater on." The blond whined.

"It is on, dobe." He said, pretending not to be cold, but he couldn't stop a shiver from drifting over his torso. He hoped Naruto hadn't noticed but, of course he did.

"You should have gotten something warmer, teme." He couldn't help saying. Though he would never say his true feelings out loud, Sasuke new that Naruto's insults were, actually, a sign of affection. Sasuke didn't know whether to feel happy his dobe wasn't really mad at him, or awkward that he still had any affection for him at all. None the less, he smirked at his friend's comment.

They pulled out onto the highway and started towards Naruto's neighborhood. The drive was long and quiet. Sasuke turned on the radio to break the silence, but after a series of bad songs and talk shows, he gave up and turned it off. Again, in silence, they drove along the icy road. The awkwardness was getting to Sasuke. Without realizing it, he sped up just a little. The snow was getting worse. If it kept up like this he would have to stay at Naruto's house for the night. He sped up even more, consciously, this time.

Naruto peeked over at Sasuke. Why was he going so fast? Sasuke rarely ever reached the speed limit but now he was actually going too fast, even for Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke, slow down, we're ganna hydroplane." Naruto warned, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice. Naruto looked around, outside the car. Nothing looked familiar yet. If Sasuke did wreck the car here, would they be able to find their way to his house? The blond was becoming increasingly nervous.

"Sasuke!" he shouted. The raven, finally, seemed to hear him that time. He tapped the breaks to slow down to a safer speed.

"Uh…sorry, I didn't notice how fast I was going…" he apologized.

Naruto looked at him with mild concern. Sasuke never went that fast, even if he was uncomfortable with a situation, he never let himself get to the point where it was dangerous to be around him.

"Are you feeling alright? I've never seen you like that before…" the blond looked at him for just a bit longer, then returned to gazing out the window.

Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't know how. Of course he wasn't okay. He had never had these weird feelings for anyone before. Back in high school, he had had similar feelings for a girl he dated, but never to this extent. She hadn't distracted him enough to interfere with his, usually flawless, driving. Naruto was different… But why?

They came to the turn that led to Naruto's place. A few more minutes and this painfully awkward feeling wood be gone. Sasuke pulled into the driveway and parked the car, but didn't turn off the engine. Naruto unbuckled and sat there for a moment. Sasuke looked at him wondering why he wouldn't leave already. Wasn't he feeling just as uncomfortable as he was?

Suddenly Naruto look Sasuke in the eye, "Bye, Sasuke. See you after break." He said in a voce rather quiet for Naruto and leaned in fast enough to catch Sasuke off guard. Then, he kissed him on the cheek.

Sasuke, who was in shock at the time, could only watch as the blond grabbed his things and ran to his house.

**. . .**

Christmas morning; a time when Naruto Uzumaki would be bounding down the stars, from his room, to the living room, to tear open his presents. But not this time. He hadn't gotten zero sleep the other night. Come to think of it, he hadn't really slept well all break. Sasuke didn't call, text, or even e-mail him once. Not even a merry Christmas.

The more than disappointed blond, stared at the clock. It was well past noon and he still wasn't out of bed. His mother had come to check on him once, but he just didn't feel like talking, which really worried her because her son always told her everything. But this was something Naruto just couldn't, nor wanted, to talk about, especially with his mother.

Suddenly, the depressed blond, heard his phone vibrate on the bed stand next to him. His heart skipped a beat. He answered, "Hello…?" but his hope was quickly crushed when Kanna's voice responded.

"_Merry Christmas!!" _Her familiar hyper voice, chimed in Naruto's ear.

"Yeah…merry Christmas…" he said, less than enthusiastic.

"_Huh…? What's wrong Naruto?" _she asked with concern.

"…Nothing, just…tiered."

"_But it's almost two o'clock. Are you sure you're okay?" _She defiantly wasn't buying his tiered excuse.

"…"

"_Naruto…is it Sasuke…?"_

This surprised Naruto. He didn't tell her anything. Was she really just able to guess what was going on? How could she? He didn't even tell her, he was gay yet.

"H-how did you…?"

"_Trust me, I'm good at these sort of things." _She guessed the rest of his sentence, "_So do you feel up to telling me about it? No leaving out details! If you're not ready to spill your guts to me now, then I can wait till I get the whole story." _ She was dead serious. Kanna was always serious when it came to the matters of the heart.

"…Well…" he paused for just a moment, took a deep breath, and continued without another hesitation. He went through every single detail, just as she had asked (well, more like demanded), of what had happened the night she and Gaara had almost broke down the door, the night when Gaara had walked in on them, and even when Naruto had imitated Kanna's habit of kissing her boyfriend's cheek, just to annoy him. When he was finally done, he felt like he wanted to cry, but held it in to maintain any manliness he had left in her eyes. Why did she make it so easy to talk to her?

"_Uh…wow… Well, it sounds like you're in love Naru-chan!_" she said, with a teasing ring to her voice.

"What?! But…! How could…?! I can't be! Sasuke's not even gay! I can't lo…" he couldn't form the word.

"_But he kissed you back, right?"_

"Well, yeah, but…"

"'_But' nothing! Give him time Naruto. He'll come around. Oh… I have to go, good luck Naru-chan" _she had that teasing sound in her voice again.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, before closing his phone.

'In love huh…' he thought to himself. He did feel a little better. Maybe talking about was all he really needed. Just then his stomach groaned from not being fed all day. Naruto smiled to himself as he got up to cook some much needed ramen.

**. . .**

Sasuke sat on the couch, board out of his mind. He didn't like Christmas and having nothing to do (he only got clothes for presents) coupled with the fact that his brother was openly expressing his feelings to his new boyfriend, he invited over for dinner, was only making him feel worse. Watching Itachi and Deidara was like watching a bad T.V show only you can't change the channel.

He, randomly, decided to go outside to sulk. It had snowed again last night and they were pushing five feet. There wasn't anywhere, dry, to sit, so he just stood. A few minutes later, though, started feeling cold and tired. He turned to go back inside, only to find his brother standing behind him, maybe a little too closely.

He let a slight gasp of surprise escape his lips before returning to his usual scowl, "What do you want…?" not even bothering to wait for an answer before shoving past the older sibling.

"I wanted to talk about him." The weasel said, plainly, ignoring his little brother's sudden jerk.

"H-how did you…?"

"I know you better than you think, Sasuke." The raven was turning an interesting shade of red.

Itachi continued, since it seemed his little brother wasn't going to say anymore, "If you like him, you shouldn't worry about what other people think, little brother. Do what _you_ want." He left Sasuke standing in the cold, as he returned to his lover's side. Sasuke wait to hear the door latch, click, before mumbling, "…But I don't know what I want…"

The younger Uchiha brother stood in silence for a few more moments before going back inside for dinner.

**. . .**

Naruto had made an amazing recovery from his recent depression episode. He had opened all his presents, eaten thirds at dinner, and was currently playing 'Call of Duty' with his father. Neither of them were very good. Naruto was thinking of excuses to quit when his cell phone vibrated, indicating he had a text message from someone. He was grateful for the excuse, and his father seemed all too happy to have a chance for escape (apparently, he didn't like the game that much, either).

Naruto flipped open his phone to thank who ever saved his ass from coming up with a terrible excuse that Minato would see straight through. To his surprise and, even joy, he saw the caller I.D read 'Sasuke'.

"_Hey. What'd u get 4 x-mass?" _it read.

"A couple of video games. The rest were close though XP" he responded.

A few minutes later he received a text back from the same person, "_lol,at least u got something other than clothes"_ Sasuke was aware of Naruto's lack of hand-eye coordination. It was a miracle the dobe could even feed himself, let alone play something as complicated as a video game. 

"lol, sux 4 u"

"_shut up, dobe. At least don't get any cheesy x-mass sweaters from granny…then actually wear them! lol"_

"oh, one time!"

When Sasuke didn't answer back right away, Naruto thought he might have said something to upset him. He was relieved when his phone buzzed again.

"_So, I spoke with Itachi today…" _the blond was a bit confused by this. As far as he knew, the raven would sooner shoot himself in the foot before talking to Itachi about anything.

"?"

"…_yeah…uh…he said to…do what you want and not worry about what other people think….."_

"oh yeah that answers the ? -.-"

"…"

Great, now what was he supposed to say? Even text Sasuke was becoming incredibly awkward. He was just about to text an excuse like, he needed to help his mom with the dishes or something when Sasuke texted him again.

"_I love you." Was all he put.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Kanna sat in her room, staring blankly at her computer screen. Christmas had come and gone, New Year's was just around the corner, and she had yet to write the short story, for her creative writing class, they were assigned over break. She couldn't. She was fighting a case of writer's block and it was wining. She dropped her head to the keyboard with a groan.

"What am I ganna do…?" she mumbled to herself. Then, inspiration struck! It was risky and it may put her in permanent writer's block, but she was desperate.

She picked up her phone, thinking of people to invite to her spontaneous New Year's Eve party. She looked at her smallish, one bedroom, apartment. She needed to keep it relatively small or her land lord would evict her for sure.

She made a mental list of all the people that would be the most fun. Gaara, of course, Tsukiko, Kiba was always a party animal, Naruto, Sasu...

Her mind trailed back to Naruto. Would he be upset if she invited them to the same party? She couldn't just leave Sasuke out; they were friends, after all…

She thought long and hard about what to do. If she invited Sasuke, then he and Naruto were bound to do something interesting. They would either kiss and make up and get over this sexual frustration they both seemed to share, or they would, literally, kiss. Either way, Kanna would make sure they didn't get into a serious fight. She could manage anything those two could throw at her.

With a smile of resolution, she began texting the invites.

**. . .**

Naruto was a nervous wreck all over again. He never replied to Sasuke's last text message, nor did he plan to. What was he supposed to say to something like that? He was almost certain Sasuke was making fun of him… Almost…

He laid, face down, in his pillow, trying to concentrate on everything that was going on. He jumped when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He was afraid to look and see who it was. If it was Sasuke he wouldn't know what to say. He opened his phone, just a little. He couldn't read the name exactly, but he didn't see anything that looked like an 's' so he opened it the rest of the way.

Kanna had sent him something. He was a bit surprised, and even a little disappointed. He read the text and his gloomy mood quickly lightened. A party tomorrow night! Alright! This was just what the blond needed. He had been cooped up in his house all break. A night out with some friends would help to clear his mind a bit. He texted her back, saying he would defiantly be there. After he hit send, he happened to glance at the clock. It was nearly midnight; what was she doing up so late? He shrugged it off and asked himself the same question before pulling the covers over him and drifting off to sleep, rather quickly, his mind now distracted from his current problems.

**. . .**

New Year's Eve. Sasuke was on his way to Kanna's house with some beer (she had insisted he bring some kind of alcohol) he had Itachi buy for him. His older brother was being particularly nice to him lately. Sasuke wondered if it had anything to do with Deidara, but decided it didn't matter. He was going to a party. He didn't really like parties that much but he was willing to do anything to take his mind off his spontaneous confession. Why had he even said something like that to another guy? Moreover, why didn't Naruto send a response back? He was the one who brought up all these confusing feelings that he was having to deal with now. All this was that dobe's fault! He felt his foot press on the gas pedal harder, but he caught himself, this time. If anything happened to his father's car, he would die. If the wreck didn't kill him, his father would. He had been driving for a couple of hours now; Kanna's house wasn't much farther. He would be there in about thirty minutes, then he could drown his sorrows in beer and whatever food Kanna would happen to have lying around her house.

After a while of silent driving, the raven pulled into the parking lot that sat in front of Kanna's apartment. He stepped into the lobby and waited for the elevator. He checked his watch. She said to be there at around seven o'clock. It was 7:30 p.m. He had made good time, considering he had gotten lost on the way here. Directions were never a strong point with Sasuke.

The elevator opened moments later and Sasuke was just about to push the floor number when he heard a familiar voice; one he hadn't heard since they got out for Christmas.

"Hey! Hold the elevator!" Sasuke wasn't going to, but Naruto's hand squeezed between the doors, just before they closed completely.

The doors opened, automatically, and the annoyed blond stepped in ready to yell at the jerk that almost made him take the stairs, before he realized who it was. He contemplated darting back out of the elevator but fate had conspired against him, as the doors closed shut. He went to the opposite end of were Sasuke stood, looking at the floor.

Sasuke really regretted that stupid confession now. It looked like Naruto was mad at him. The raven didn't know why he would be mad at him for something like that, but at the same time he did. After the way he acted when Naruto first made his feelings know, and then turning around after months of ignoring his very existence and say he loved the blond would be enough to make anyone pissed. He probably thought Sasuke was making fun of him.

"So, are you on your to Kanna's party too?" Sasuke was suddenly brought out of his sulking by Naruto's quiet voice.

"Uh…yeah…" he said just as quietly.

"Do you know who else is going to be there?"

"It's pretty obvious Gaara will be."

"Heh, yeah…" there was only a little amusement in the blonds laugh. Naruto's mind kept drifting back to that stupid text Sasuke had sent him. Why did Kanna have to invite him? The elevator was taking a really long time. The blond was started to think it was broken, when the doors finally opened. The two walked to the door, Kanna told them was her's, and knocked.

There was a loud noise and some colorful cursing before she eventually opened the door.

"You better clean that up Kiba! Hey guys, come on in!" she said cheerfully, seeming to be oblivious to the obvious tension between the two males. It was clear she had planned the whole thing.

Sasuke went to the kitchen to set down the drinks, when he realized there was already plenty of booze for all of them, without Sasuke's donation.

"Kanna, I thought you said you _needed_ me to bring drinks."

"Have you seen Kiba drink! We need all the booze we can get!" everyone laughed at her comment about Kiba's excessive drinking, even Kiba, having already had a few drinks earlier.

**. . .**

Two hours until midnight, and the party was in full swing. The six friends were currently in the middle of a game of drunken truth or dare. Kiba had been dared to flirt with the most attractive person in the room and he picked Tsukiko.

"Hey, sweet cheeks! Anyone ever tell ya, you gotta tight ass!" he slurred, slipping his hand on to Tsukiko's, very much, firm ass. The dare was that Kiba had to flirt with someone he thought was cute; no one said anything about the person having to flirt back.

So, when Tsukiko, who had had just as many drinks as Kiba, started flirting back, everyone burst into laughter. Kiba's face turned beat red. It was clear Tsukiko had forgotten Kiba was flirting with her on a dare. But no one but Kiba seemed to notice, that is , until he and Tsukiko started making out. Then everyone just kind of stared for a bit before returning to their game, excluding the happy couple.

"O.k. Naruto!" Kanna yelled out, leaning heavily on Gaara, who had had the least to drink, "I dare you ta…uh…" she peaked over at her two friends, as an evil smile crept up on her face, "I dare ya ta make out with Sasuke!" she was feeling rather proud of herself for coming up with such a good dare.

"Yeah?! And what if I don't?!" Naruto was being just as loud as Kanna.

"Then ya have to try and get a threesome with Kiba and Tsukiko!"

Naruto shivered at the thought having to even think of touching the dog boy in such a way.

"Alright, fine!" he yelled defiantly.

"Don't I get a say in this…?!" Sasuke protested, weekly.

"Nope." Kanna was ganna get her some yaoi, whether Sasuke liked it or not.

Poor Gaara could only cover his eyes to shield himself from his roommates' interment actions.

Naruto leaned over to where Sasuke was sitting. Their faces came closer and closer until their lips touched just barely. They weren't drunk enough to not know what was going on. Each was waiting to see what the other would do.

'What's he doing…?' Sasuke thought, sluggishly, 'Hurry up and do it dobe…' One would think the raven was trying to get Naruto to read his mind.

It seemed to work because, just after Sasuke had thought that, Naruto crushed his lips to the other's. Sasuke licked at Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entry, that Naruto, gladly, allowed. The dark haired boy licked at Naruto's. He pushed Naruto back some so that he could dominate the kiss.

Naruto could feel his body react to his drunken desire. He laced his fingers through Sasuke's hair, which made the raven groan, slightly. The blond bit, lightly, at his friends lip. He was going to lose it if they didn't stop soon, but, god, Sasuke had started to grind into him. It felt so good, he couldn't bear to stop it.

Kanna, on the other hand, still had the sense to stop them, before things got out of control. Kiba and Tsukiko wouldn't notice, since they had hardly stopped for air, but she was getting a nose bleed and Gaara wouldn't be able to sleep at night if this trauma continued.

"Uh…Alright, I said make out not fuck in my living room…" the boys didn't seem to hear her, "Hey!!" she yelled, when she saw a hand slip under someone's shirt. That seemed to get their attention. Both jerked up and immediately stopped everything. They, reluctantly, separated, blushing furiously. Naruto had to hide his erection by closing his legs tight. Sasuke, however, didn't seem to notice his.

But Kanna did. She had a huge, almost evil, grin, plastered on her face and wasn't making any attempts to hide it.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." She said with an amused voice. She really wasn't a very good liar. But Sasuke shrugged it off thinking it was just all the sake she drank.

It was just a few minutes before midnight now. Kanna, being a superstitious person, was relying on the old legend of a New Year's kiss. She went up to Naruto when Sasuke wasn't looking, "Hey, Naruto. I heard if you kiss the one you like, right at New Year's, you'll be together the rest of next year. I'm ganna plant one on Gaara. Whish me luck!" she said, almost two innocently. If Naruto didn't know any better, he'd think she was planning something, sinister.

None the less, he started eyeing Sasuke. How was he going to get Sasuke to kiss him at midnight? He shrugged, it didn't matter anymore; nothing did. If Sasuke didn't hate him now, he would after tonight. Whether or not they would be together next year was nothing but a fantasy now. Why shouldn't he have one last sweet thing to remember his would be lover by.

While Naruto was lost in thought on how to get Sasuke alone (he really did feel sorry for Gaara, having to witness his little dare earlier) the raven was standing up from the sofa, he'd been resting on.

"I need some air…" he mumbled as he heading to the door. On his way past Naruto, he hesitated. Leaning down to Naruto's ear, he whispered, "We need to talk…" and he continued toward the door.

The blond was stunned, to say the least. Here he was racking his brain on how to get Sasuke alone with him, and the teme had just done it for him. He checked the clock that hung in the kitchen. Five minutes. He had five minutes to get Sasuke to kiss him. It seemed impossible, but he was wasting time thinking about odds. He, quickly, fallowed Sasuke out the door. No one, except of course Kanna, noticed them leave. She smiled for her friend that was more than likely going to get his wish this New Year's Eve and then got ready for her own little game of 'kiss the unsuspecting boyfriend'.

. . .

Outside, Sasuke was leaning against his father's car, patiently waiting for Naruto. The blond looked excessively nervous. Sasuke wondered if he was on to him… probably not. Naruto stood directly in front of Sasuke, "W-what did you want to talk about…?" he asked timidly.

"I've been thinking a lot lately… I've been thinking…uh…" the raven looked at the ground, finding this harder than he thought it would be.

"…uh…?" Naruto prompted, seeming more confused, now, rather than nervous.

"Well…uh…sometimes…when people first meet and things go well and those people get to be friends for a while…uh…things…change…" now Sasuke was the nervous one. He wasn't even making sense.

Naruto listened to his friend's words, with growing fear. Sasuke was going to break their friendship, now. The blond fought back the urge to let out a plea for forgiveness. He loved Sasuke, this much he'd come to accept, and he wanted him to be happy even if it hurt. He braced himself for the worst. He wouldn't cry in front of Sasuke.

The raven was trying to think of what else to say. Something that would make Naruto understand everything. In the end he couldn't really word what he felt, to the blond.

"Uh…listen, Sasuke. I-I get it. You don't have to explain anything for me…" Sasuke was shocked by the dobe's words. Did he finally, understand Sasuke, after all this time?

Naruto continued, "I get…how you don't really wanna be friends anymore and stuff so…first thing in the morning I'll leave…and you won't have to see me anymore…"

"Naruto…what are you- uh…!" the raven had thought Naruto's words were choppy, but he assumed it was from all the drinks he had. When he got a better look, however, he could see the tears running down his face. He could hear his drunken friends yelling at the top of their lungs, as the final countdown for New Year's had begun.

"Naruto…(FIVE!) I don't want you to leave… (FOUR)"

Looking up suddenly, Naruto was speechless. He froze as he saw nothing but Sasuke, moving closer to him.

"I love you…(THREE!) Naruto…" he cupped the blonds face in his hands, "(TWO!) Don't ever leave me…"

ONE! Sasuke crushed his lips t Naruto's, with as much force and passion as he could muster. Naruto was in shock. Had he really heard what he thought he heard? The tears flowed freely now. He couldn't find the strength to hold them back anymore. He could barley even stay standing. He felt his legs shaking uncontrollably, but Sasuke was holding to, tightly. He clung to Sasuke's light jacket to try and steady himself but, somehow, he knew Sasuke wouldn't let him fall. His kissed Sasuke back with just as much enthusiasm as the raven was showing. Their lips moved together in perfect rhythm, as the two slipped into their own little world.

**AN: yay! Their finally together! Okay, for those of you who are still reading this, thank you so much! This isn't the end though. I decided, this isn't ganna be just 5 chapters since I'm enjoying myself to much with this. (Maybe a little too much, but that's not important!) I would really appreciate some suggestions since I tend to be phoned to writer's block. Just an idea on how the next chapter will start (since that's always the hardest part) I know, I'm horribly lazy. Please forgive me anyway I hope you have enjoyed ^^ bye bye for now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: If you like Sakura Haruno then please don't hate me for what I'm about to do. There has to be some kind of conflict and the SasuSaku paring was the first thing that popped into my head. I sincerely apologize for any offence people may have taken by this fanfiction. **

**AN: woo hoo! Finally updated! I'm particularly proud of what I managed to do toward the end. Turns out I tend to get really jammed up when it comes to this stuff. I'd like to say that this late update is a onetime thing but I honestly don't know. But I think the next chapter will be easier to start and that's really all I have trouble with… caffeine helps… Anyway, please enjoy! ^^**

Naruto and Sasuke had been dating for weeks now and they were making quite a scene. Well, actually, they were being pretty subtle. It was Sasuke's fangirls (and the yaoi fangirls) that were making such a big deal out of it. Sasuke's fangirls felt it was their mission to show Sasuke that he didn't need Naruto to feel…satisfied. The yaoi fangirls, in contrast, made it their calling to support the couple at all costs. They even had a SasuNaru fan club. It was no surprise that Kanna and Tsukiko were part of this club.

There was, however, an anti-SasuNaru fan club with a few, eccentric, members. A girl with long pink hair and going by the name of Sakura Haruno was the club president. What most people didn't know is that she had been obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha since high school.

It wasn't that the female was bad looking or that Sasuke hated her (in fact, they had dated once their senior year of high school) but the fact that she had constantly whined to go out on dates, would come over to his house unannounced, and was virtually an annoying, clingy women. Sasuke broke up with her the second week. Sakura didn't take it well.

Naruto knew about this of course but didn't know that she even went to this school. They didn't have any classes together, they didn't share lunch, and there were just too many people on campus to notice just one person. So when they found out about her, they were visibly shocked. They tried their best to avoid her but…

"Sasuke!" the pink haired girl called out. The raven, who had been walking Naruto to class at the time, cringed at the sound of his x-girlfriend's voice. He tried to pretend he didn't hear her, but she pounced on him from behind.

"Sasuke, didn't you hear me?" she asked, snuggling up to him and completely ignoring the irritated blond next to him.

"Get off me, Sakura." His voice was ominous but the girl ignored his command.

"Aw, don't be like that Sasuke-kun! Hey, why don't we go to a movie tonight, like old times, meh?"

"I already have plans with Naruto."

"Oh, well, how about tomorrow? We could skip class and grab some lunch."

"I have test tomorrow." He said, manually removing the girl from his back.

"Okay, then when's best for you?" she asked, her enthusiasm unwavering.

Sasuke looked to his boyfriend for an excuse but Naruto just shrugged. When the raven looked at him Sakura frowned and walked away. With Naruto around there was no way she could get to Sasuke. She would have to try another time.

Naruto and Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. Kanna had been a little too descriptive with her short story. Even though she never used names, rumors started and after small mishap in the bathroom where someone had walked in on them, the rumors were confirmed and Sakura was made aware.

"Man, Sakura's scary…! Why's she gatta go to this school?" Naruto complained.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she actually looked for the college that I was going to." Sasuke said in dismay. She really was annoying.

Naruto watched the pink haired girl walk away. He let out a depressed sigh. He truly wished the tree of them could be friends like they were in high school but ever since Sasuke had dumped her and Naruto came out of the closet, she assumed the worst from the very beginning, even before Naruto knew he liked Sasuke. It was such a complicated matter; he did his best to avoid it completely. It was probably for the best anyway, considering the only thing that would make her happy was Sasuke and Naruto wasn't about to give him up anytime soon.

The blond shrugged and the two continued walking to class with minimal conflict with any members of the anti-SasuNaru fan club thanks to their over protective friends, Kanna and Tsukiko (though they still got a few nasty looks). After dropping Naruto off at his class, the raven proceeded to his class with Gaara.

It was terribly awkward (they never spoke to each other much). Sasuke was just about fed up with awkward silences though, so he was the first to break the quiet stroll to their dreaded class with Gai-sensei.

"So, did you study for the test we'll be getting?"

"When did Gai ever say anything about a test?"

"He didn't, but he always pulls some stupid pop quiz every two or three weeks and it's always on a Friday, like today."

"It doesn't sound like much of a pop quiz if you can predict it so easily." The two boys laughed lightly at their teacher's vain attempt to catch any slacking students off guard. All you really had to do was study once every two weeks and you would do fine on his tests. But of course, there really were some slackers in that class always managed to flunk the test, which is why Gai kept the whole pop quiz thing alive.

"That Rock Lee guy is really into the whole thing though, isn't he?" Gaara was the one to speak first this time.

"Yeah he answers every question so…enthusiastically. It's a little bit scary."

"Indeed, how he managed to get a girlfriend is beyond my comprehension."

"You're one to talk Mr. insomniac/serial killer guy." Sasuke mocked.

"I'm not a serial killer." Gaara replied, vaguely pretending to be hurt.

"You look like one."

Gaara replied with a, "Hn." before they took their seats and class began. It was just as excitingly boring as ever. Sasuke had been right about the test though so at least there wasn't any home work. The tests were always so incredibly long one would be lucky to finish by the time class was over. Fortunately the raven was a genius and finished with at least thirty minutes to spare, during which, he chose to drift off somewhere between sleep and consciousness.

One minute he was sitting in class, board out of his mind, and the next, Naruto comes waltzing in, shirtless with loose jeans barley hanging onto his hips. The blond had, apparently, just comeback from swimming and was soaked and glistening in the light. He threw a seductive glance at Sasuke, who was now drooling at his desk shamelessly once he realized the other students had mysteriously disappeared. Naruto walked up to his desk and started to get a little kinkier, when Sasuke suddenly shot up after having an eraser thrown at his head.

"Alright Mr. Uchiha, since you find my class_ so interesting_, why don't you stay after class for a while." The whole class began to snicker. Sasuke even saw put a hand to his mouth to hide an amused smirk. Just then, the bell rang and everyone file out of the room except for Sasuke. It was clear he was in for some kind of hell on earth.

Naruto was waiting patiently for Sasuke, having been told by Gaara he would be staying after class for sleeping in class. He was a bit skeptical since Sasuke was the one who normally did the scolding for slacking off but when the raven never emerged from his class he really had no choice but to believe the unbelievable.

A good ten minutes later, Naruto was counting himself lucky that he had already been let out of his last class of the day. Sasuke finally joined his dobe outside of the class room.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked, standing p from his sitting position on the cold floor.

"Gai gave me a lecture and then assigned me a weekend assignment. I have to right a 3,000 word essay on WW2." Sasuke explained as they started walking back to their dorm, "I explained to him I only fell asleep after I finished the test but he said that was beside the point." The raven was making no attempt to hide his disgruntled mood. But Naruto knew exactly how to cheer his boyfriend up. They just needed to get back to their room and get rid of Gaara for a while.

However, it seemed Kanna and Gaara had a similar idea of what Naruto had planned. When the couple walked in they found their friend's half nude and just separating from a kiss that looked like it wouldn't have stopped if Naruto hadn't let out a shocked gasp. Kanna let out an, embarrassed, yelp before hiding under the covers and openly refused to come out until all the males had left, whether they were gay or even her boyfriend. A couple minutes later, the deeply blushing girl stormed out and marched off to her dorm on the other side of the campus muttering something that sounded like 'privacy my ass'. Gaara, caught up to her to offer a quick apology before biting his pride as a man and giving her a kiss good by (which was huge for Gaara considering Naruto and Sasuke were watching just a few feet away). It was the smart thing to do to ensure his girlfriend wouldn't stay mad at him.

After such a witness, neither Sasuke nor Naruto felt like doing anything, at least not tonight. Naruto would make plans to 'help' Sasuke with his home work. Despite them being a legitimate couple, sex had been, well, it hadn't happened yet. The blond was fed up with it. He really wanted to seduce Sasuke tonight but that clearly wasn't going to happen.

Everyone crawled into bed to rest up for the next day, but Sasuke couldn't get himself to sleep. There were too many things running around in his head. Sure, the thing with Kanna and Gaara was surprising, but it wasn't much of a distraction since it hadn't been in his bed. The thing that was keeping him awake was Naruto, or rather the thought of Naruto. He knew they both wanted more than just kissing. The truth was that Sasuke didn't know how to do it with a guy. He had asked Gaara but he just complained about not even wanting to think about what he and Naruto would be doing unsupervised. Kiba wasn't any help either and asking one of the girls was just too embarrassing. His only other choice was to…(dun dun dun) call Itachi for advice. He dreaded the sound of his brother's smug voice. He could almost hear what the weasel would say, 'Well, well Sasuke, it seems you have finally admitted defeat at the hands of you older brother's experience.' God, what had he gotten himself into.

**. . .**

"Well, well Sasuke, it seems you have finally admitted defeat at the hands of you older brother's experience." Itachi's words hit Sasuke full force. The fact that he had predicted his brother's cockiness hadn't helped at all. If anything, it made it worse for having to hear it a second time.

"Yeah, yeah Itachi, you're so smart for fucking a guy before I did. Just tell me how to do it already." The raven was stressed to his limit. He had managed to fight off Naruto's advances, finish all his home work in one setting, and gotten Gaara to agree to have make up sex with Kanna in her dorm tonight, all in one day and Naruto would be on his way back from the wild goose chase Sasuke had sent him on. He was in no mood to be taunted.

"Alright. Ungrateful brat." Itachi had mumbled that last part, "All you really need to know is where to put it then it's pretty much how it is with a girl. You have done a girl before right? What was her name…Sakura? Anyway, you put it in his ass…or he puts it in you, either way…" Itachi had pretty much lost him after 'Sakura'. Sasuke cringed. Why the hell did Itachi think it was her he had fucked? The pink haired girl wasn't his only x-girlfriend. He sighed, "Yeah, sure, I got it. Thanks a lot Itachi."

"Wait there still one more-" Naruto opened the door and Sasuke panicked.

"Uh, gatta go!" he managed to say before clamping the phone shut, cutting Itachi off, mid sentence.

"Welcome back, dobe…" Sasuke said as seductively as he could. He had gotten all he needed. He was going in for the kill.

"Uh…there weren't any of the…the…thingies…" Naruto lost his train of thought as Sasuke brushed their lips together. His older brother had said it was pretty much like a girl only, it goes up the ass instead. He could manage from there. He pushed Naruto up against the door and quickly locked it, just in case Gaara forgot about their little deal. After words, he proceeded to slip his hand under the blonds orange shirt.

Naruto couldn't breathe. This was really going to happen…now! Was he ready for this? He had tried to seduce Sasuke earlier, but he had been in control. Was the raven really such an egotistical character? He forgot why he was so worried in an instant when Sasuke completed the kiss, not wasting anytime at slipping in his tongue for a deeper distraction.

As the dark haired boy bit and licked at Naruto's lips, the blond didn't seem to notice (or at least didn't care) that Sasuke had completely removed his shirt. He moved to Naruto's pants and swiftly undid them. Naruto fumbled with Sasuke's clothes but couldn't mimic his lover's efficiency. Sasuke grinded against the blond, causing a moan to escape from the blonds lips. The raven lifted Naruto and fixed his legs around his hips. They shared one last kiss before Sasuke pushed into the other. Naruto let out a small cry but he tried to control it. The pain would stop soon enough; right now he would just focus on Sasuke.

The raven trusted rather hard, banging Naruto against the wall (no pun intended). The blond was so tight and hot. It was pure ecstasy. He moved slowly at first, savoring the moment, but a few minutes longer and they were both, suddenly, desperate to reach their climax.

"…Naruto…!" Sasuke breathed in the blonde's ear. God, his voice! That was it. A cry ripped from Naruto's lips as he finally reached his orgasm. He smirked when he felt Sasuke fallow soon after. The two slumped to the floor in a heap, breathing heavily and completely exhausted.

"…It's…about…time…!" muttered the blond, between breaths, "I was…beginning to think…you weren't gay…" Sasuke heard the smile behind his words; his face was still buried in Naruto's neck.

"I'm not…gay…" he was just as out of breath.

"Sasuke…you just had sex with another guy… that's pretty much the definition of gay…" the blond was starting to regain his breath.

"I could have sex with anyone…you just happen to be that one."

"Okay, then your bi. That seems to fit." Naruto countered, getting slightly annoyed.

"Fine, whatever just stop talking dobe." The raven stood up and moved to the bed. Naruto quickly fallowed, cringing a bit, from the pain in his back side. He jumped into the same bed as Sasuke. Normally the Uchiha would protest but he was too tired to notice where Naruto slept.

The blond curled up against his boyfriend's warm, smooth chest. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he managed to mumble, "Next time, I'm on top teme." Sasuke snickered, as if he would ever let that happen. In moments the couple was asleep in each other's arms completely content for things to stay, just the way they were.

But are things ever so simple…?


	6. Chapter 6

The school year was finally coming to an end. Everyone had found a place to live out the rest of their time in college when campus was closed. Everyone that is, except for poor Sasuke Uchiha. Kanna and Gaara had decided to move in together, Tsukiko and Kiba, still going at it like dogs in heat, were doing the same thing, and Naruto's parents had gotten him an apartment as a late Christmas present along with the return of his orange mustang. Sasuke on the other hand, though quite rich, was forced to stay at his parents' until he had a job and earned the money for an apartment. So much for the 'spoiled rich kid' theory. But hey, at least he wasn't too far from Naruto, who's parents had just happened to get the closest building to Sasuke's residents (curse the psychic abilities of a mother). In one month, the campus would shut down and then…Sasuke would have to face his father.

"I don't see why you can't just stay with me." Naruto pouted while slurping on the ramen he had cooked that Saturday morning.

"It's a pride thing. Besides, if my father found out I was living with you, the results might be worse than me actually telling him in person. Damn, I'm not looking forward to this…" the raven sighed as he turned away from Naruto, in the computer chair at their, hardly ever used, desk.

"Well, why not just stay with Itac…" Sasuke gave him a sharp glare from over his shoulder, "Kanna! Yeah, Kanna'll let you stay with her…on second thought, never mind…" they both shivered at the memory of walking in on her and Gaara.

"What about Tsukiko and Kiba?" Naruto suggested.

"They're worse than Kanna and Gaara. Besides, they live to far away." Sasuke stated, as if it were common knowledge. The raven was out of options. His only hope was that his father had already gotten use to the idea of having a bisexual son (thanks to Itachi) and wouldn't flip out like Sasuke knew he would.

Naruto came up behind Sasuke and rapped his arms around his neck, affectionately, "Sasuke…maybe you shouldn't tell him. I don't mind being sneaky or anything, I just…" he buried his face in the raven's hair, "Your dad scares me…When he found out that I was gay he practically tried to kill me-"Sasuke put a hand on the blonde's head in a soothing manner, "You worry too much, dobe. Everything will be fine." He sounded less convincing than he would have liked.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Naruto didn't sound sure either. Fugaku truly did scare him.

"…No, if things get out of hand I'll just come to your place but I have to tell them. Things could get complicated if I don't…"

A second later Gaara walked in, from his little night with Kanna, and almost regretted it. At first glance, it seemed the two were being interment again but then he realized something was off.

"What happened?" he asked in a genuinely concerned voice.

Naruto let go of Sasuke to face Gaara and explain the situation but Sasuke spoke up first, "I have to tell my homophobic father about Naruto." Gaara, seeing the severity of the situation and having enough sense that it was none of his business, nodded and went about his task at preparing his things for the moving into Kanna's apartment.

'One month…' Sasuke thought, over and over again. There was no way this could end well.

**. . . **

School was out! For anyone else this would have been a time for celebration but for Sasuke it was a time for sulking. He pulled into his parents' driveway. He noticed Itachi's car parked to the side and felt a strange sense of comfort that his brother was there. Sure, they didn't get along most of the time but at least the weasel couldn't just stand by while their father ranted about having yet another gay son. Fugaku had always favored Itachi over him. If his older brother didn't see the need to be all pissy over something like this then maybe, the older man would fallow his lead.

Sasuke took a deep breath and haled out of the jeep. He felt as though his heart would burst from his chest if it beat any harder. He reached to open the front door only to have Itachi open it just then. Sasuke let out a quiet gasp. He was feeling really on edge. His brother gave him a slightly confused look, "Sasuke, your home early." He stated. It turned out, Sasuke drove exceedingly fast when under stress.

"Uh…Yeah, Itachi…are you going somewhere?" the stress in his voice was obvious.

"Deidara and I were supposed to go search for a new apartment today but it can wait if you need." The raven was surprised by his brother's sudden jolt of caring attitude.

"Uh, yeah…thanks." The two went in to the house and shut the door behind them. They walked into the living room and Sasuke noticed that his mother and father were both there.

'Good,' he thought, 'now I can tell them both at the same time.' The raven's heart was beating so loudly now, he was afraid his family could hear it.

"I think Sasuke has something to say." Itachi broke the ice. Now, everyone was looking at Sasuke. That didn't help his nerves at all. He had to look down and avoid eye contact just so he could manage his confession without stuttering.

"Uh…well, you guys know Naruto right…?" he stole a glance at his father, whose expression instantly turned into a scowl, "Uh…well, we uh…we…" Itachi put a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder. With one last gulp, Sasuke confessed, "We're dating!"

Fugaku waited for a moment, slammed the book he had been reading, shut, got up, and left the room. Sasuke watched him leave and felt a dull pain in his chest. His father had turned his back on him before but this time, this time would be the last. Sasuke was dead to him now. His legs felt week. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Sasuke, why don't you come with me and Deidara to look for an apartment?" he glanced at his mother, who had also watched her husband leave and nodded to her younger son.

The raven hung his head, and walked out the door with his brother. Everything felt numb. He wasn't even sure how he could keep walking. He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt his phone. He contemplated calling Naruto but decided against it.

Inside Itachi's black sports car, he heard his brother open the driver's side and start the car. He never looked at anything, the whole drive to Deidara's. He just stared at the floor.

When Deidara joined them, he didn't say anything. He simply looked at Itachi, who shook his head.

Sasuke never left the car until they had finished their search and gone back to Deidara's tiny apartment. Itachi left to go and get Sasuke's car, leaving him and the older blond alone.

"So…uh…hmm…" Deidara attempted to break the awkward silence to no avail. Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it. He slumped against the door and sunk to the floor. He pulled out his phone to finally call his boyfriend. He dialed the numbers slowly, not even aware of what he was doing.

There was one ring before Naruto answered.

"_Sasuke? ...Did you tell him...?"_

No answer.

"…_Sasuke…?"_

"Naruto…it's over…" that was all he muttered before hanging up.

**. . .**

It had been two weeks and Naruto still hadn't left his apartment. Kanna and Tsukiko had made several attempts to lure him out but nothing seemed to work. Enough was enough. The girls had devised a plan. Tsukiko would go over to Naruto's while Kanna went and knocked some sense into Sasuke. It seemed simple enough but easier said than done. The old saying had proven its self, true.

Kanna had managed to get passed the front door since Itachi seemed all the more eager to get Sasuke out of his place, but Sasuke had locked himself in his room and was refusing to open the door. That didn't, however, keep Kanna from yelling at him through the door and occasionally banging on it, maybe a little too hard.

"Sasuke! If you don't get out here right now, I'll break this door down and kick your ass!" her words were fierce and quite believable but Sasuke only argued, "Go away!"

The yelling was becoming more and more violent. Even Itachi was getting scared. He and his boyfriend decided it would be safer to leave for a little while. Kanna was beginning to bang on the door again.

"Sasuke!" the raven had long since stopped responding to her cries. She was running out of options. There was no choice but to move to plan be. She walked away far enough from the door until she was sure Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear her. She hit the speed dial number on her cell phone that would call Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko, I'm not getting any where with this guy."

"_Yeah, me either. Plan B then?"_

"You got it. I'll text you the address." The phones clicked shut and Kanna kept her word. Tsukiko took a while to get there since Naruto was reluctant to even speak of Sasuke but, through much determination, the girl had managed.

"Finally! Naruto, come with me." Kanna grabbed the confused looking Naruto's wrist and dragged him over to where Sasuke had locked himself away.

"Sasuke, there's someone here to see you." She called before giving the blond a slight nudge. He looked at her as if asking what he should do. She simply gestured for him to go on.

"Uh…hey…Sasuke…" Naruto said, nervously.

From inside the room Sasuke's head, instantly, perked up at the sound of Naruto's voice. Was Kanna just playing a trick on him? No, the girl's voice was too small to mimic the low, husky tone of Naruto's. He hesitated for a moment before answering, "N-Naruto…?" the blond wasn't sure if he should be happy or not to hear the raven's voice. When Sasuke didn't continue, Naruto did, "Uh…Yeah, It's me…H-How's it goin'?" the blond still sounded unsure.

There was a long pause before, finally, Sasuke cracked the door open, "How's it going?" the raven repeated the question as if it were the dumbest question Naruto could have asked. The blond gave a nervous laugh. Sasuke sighed and looked at Kanna, "That was a dirty trick, you bitch." Kanna just laughed. The atmosphere had lightened a bit, but it was still uncomfortable. Eventually Sasuke opened the door completely and the small intervention group to the opportunity to slip into the room. Kanna was the first to speak up.

"Sasuke…I know you don't want to talk about it, but why would you dump Naruto?" there was another long pause.

"Because it's wrong, what we were. We should have never given in to a random urge to fuck. It's disgustin-" Tsukiko Had crossed the room and given Sasuke a good slap across the face. No one was more heated when it came to this subject than Tsukiko.

"Who the hell told you that?! Forget it, it doesn't matter who! What matters is that they are wrong! If you love someone, how is that disgusting?! Don't you even think for a second that what you felt was wrong!!" she ranted on. When she was finally done everyone was in, well, shock. They had never seen Tsukiko get so upset. Kanna looked to Naruto, a silent cue, telling him to speak now while he still could.

"…Sasuke…" Naruto wasn't sure what to say. Sasuke refused to look at him, "Sasuke…come stay with me." He sounded more confident than he felt, "We won't date or anything and…" Sasuke was looking at him now. There was a long pause. Just when it looked like it was a lost cause the raven spoke up, "Alright, fine I'll live with you but we aren't dating under any circumstances." A wave relief washed over the group. The girls let out a sigh of relief. But Naruto just smiled, half-heartedly, and turned away. He hadn't felt like this since his first confession to Sasuke. It wasn't exactly a good feeling; a mixture of relief and pain. He didn't want Sasuke to see him loose it. He left the room as fast as he could. Tsukiko fallowed after him but Kanna stopped her. Naruto needed some time alone. She looked at Sasuke with a disapproving look, "Alright, teme, get packed. We're leaving at the end of the day."

"Shut up, don't call me that." Sasuke was strangely defensive of being called teme but Kanna shrugged it off and fallowed Tsukiko out of the room.

**. . .**

They were two months into a three-month summer break from college, but Sasuke and Naruto had made no attempts to get back together. Naruto had been true to his word. The boys weren't dating each other. Things had defiantly quieted down. Itachi was the only Uchiha who knew Sasuke's whereabouts and it was going to stay that way. The only time Sasuke ever left the building was when it was his turn to buy groceries and today it was Naruto's turn.

The blond had been gone all morning, shopping for the new flavor of ramen he so desperately wanted to try. Since Sasuke had moved in with him and didn't seem interested in dating anyone at the moment Naruto was able to focus on important things, like finding the elusive pork chop flavored ramen. This was the third store he had visited and he was starting to lose patience with his luck. He came to the oriental isle and (thank god) it was there! Naruto let out a cry of victory as he proceeded to grab as much of the delicious substance. He rushed to the check out line and thought how good this stuff was going to taste. His mouth began to water.

All of a sudden he heard the cashier, who he hadn't really been paying attention to, say his name, "Naruto?" the blond snapped out of his fantasy and looked up to see, none other than Gaara scanning the ramen.

Naruto's jaw dropped. He had to through both hands to his gaping mouth to keep laughter from coming out. The red head's face turned the color of his hair as he quickly became aware of the blond making fun of him.

"Uh, hey Gaara! W-what are you doing, working as a cashier…!" he was struggling not to laugh his ass off right now.

"Shut up, I had to get a job to help pay rent." Gaara explained, scanning another pack of ramen. Naruto counted himself lucky that his parents had paid for his apartment for the summer.

"Hey, chill dude, I completely understand." Naruto said, patting Gaara on the shoulder. The insomniac grumbled under his breath and finished scanning the food, "Are you cooking dinner tonight then?" Gaara asked innocently.

"Huh?"

"Kanna told me Sasuke moved in with you."

"Uh…Yeah, he did." Naruto paid and left without another word. Gaara looked at him curiously, but shrugged it off and went back to work.

**. . .**

Naruto pulled into the parking lot outside of his apartment complex. His floor was near the top so it was a good thing he only had one bag; he could get back to his place quicker. The stairs that took him up to his apartment seemed to go on forever but, finally, he reached his door. Just before he opened the door, he heard a loud crash. That only made Naruto worried. He flung the door opened and the sight that greeted him made him drop everything he was holding. The crash made the pink haired girl jump and pull away from her kiss with the raven.

Sasuke was pressed against the wall, his shirt half-undone. Sakura was turning a faint shade of red. Naruto could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, knew that there was no stopping them, and ran from the heart-breaking scene. He kept running, aimlessly. The tears blinded him. He ran and ran until his lungs burned and when he finally stopped running, he dropped to the ground and sobbed. He cried, screamed, and banged his fists against the ground until his throat was soar and his hands bled. He cried for so long. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone or even where he was for that matter, but when he eventually stopped, the sky was dark and the moon was high. He looked around himself. Nothing looked familiar. The blond was lost and confused. He wanted to find a place to sleep, it didn't matter where. Nothing mattered anymore. Sasuke was lost to him. He would find his way back home in the morning and when he did…what? He had nothing to go home to. There was no hope, no reason to go on.

Naruto walked numbly until he was sure he wasn't going the right way, "I give up…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Earlier…**

Sasuke felt his stomach growl. He had already searched the place for any kind of food but had no such luck. He found himself counting on Naruto. Whatever that dobe brought home is what he had to eat that night. Naruto had been gone for sometime now. The sun was starting to set.

The raven flopped on the coach only to hop right back up again when he heard a knock at the door.

"What, did you forget your keys again, dobe?" he called out expecting a frustrated 'fuck you, teme' or something like that but there was nothing.

Sasuke reached for the doorknob and realized it wasn't locked. So who was it? Instinctively, he locked the door with the chain lock, before opening the door to see who it was.

Immediately after opening the door, he regretted. To the raven's dismay, it was the annoying pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno.

"What do you want." He said with a sigh.

"I heard you and Naruto broke up. I came to offer my condolences." She responded almost too cheerfully.

"Thank you. Goodbye." He attempted to close the door, but she already had her foot in the way.

"Can't we talk a bit?" she asked with pleading eyes. Sasuke scowled but figured it couldn't hurt anything. He sighed one more time before unlocking the door and allowing her in.

Sakura, eagerly entered, looking around curiously. It would almost be cute, if he didn't already hate her.

"So this is where you live?" she asked, seeming, genuinely interested.

"This is Naruto's apartment." Sasuke explained.

"Oh." She blandly stated, all sense of interest gone from her voice. For some reason that made Sasuke very agitated.

"What is it that you want?" he made no attempt to hide his aggravation. Sakura ran her fingers over a picture of the tree of them, from high school, that sat on the kitchen counter.

"I miss you…" she said, not taking her eyes off the picture.

"Great, are you done now?" he really didn't like her touching Naruto's stuff.

"Don't be so cold Sasuke. I really just want things to be the way they were between us. You, me, Naruto, I want it all back." She looked at him now but he was hanging his head. He wanted to start over as well. Before he found out Naruto was gay, before he dated Sakura, before his father hated him…

"Sasuke…?" the raven felt a hand on his shoulder. His instincts told him to pull away, but he was so sick of everything. He just needed to hold on to something, to someone. It wasn't that he wanted Sakura back, but it truly seemed she was trying to understand him right now.

Sasuke didn't realize the tear running down his face. Sakura wiped it away, "Sasuke…" she cupped his face in her hand. When Sasuke didn't pull away, she took this as a hint to keep going. She closed her eyes and leaned in.

Sasuke was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the pink haired girl was happily doing whatever she liked with his body. He felt so numb to her touch…

By the time he noticed how far she had gone, Naruto was standing there in the doorway, broken packets of ramen scattered at his feet. A second he ran off, Sasuke noticed tears streaming down his face. But a second was all the raven got to see. Naruto was gone.

What had happened? When did Naruto get home? He looked to his right. The picture Sakura had been admiring earlier had fallen; the glass shattered.

"…Get out…" Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke…"

"GET OUT!" his voice was so cold and fierce the girl tripped over her own feet trying to get away. When she was gone, he knelt down and picked up the broken picture. His fingers brushed against the glass, causing thin cuts but he didn't feel pain. He didn't feel anything. The picture had torn slightly; she had probably stepped on it at some point.

The tear went through Naruto…

**. . .**

"I give up…" Naruto muttered under his breath, to no one but him self. He had gotten himself hopelessly lost. He was wondering aimlessly hoping to find something familiar, but it was too dark to see anything. 'At least I know I'm in town' he thought taking note of the alley he had turned into when he had had his breakdown. He didn't even know how he got here.

He kept walking for what seemed like hours. He started to feel like he was being fallowed, looking behind him every now and then. Once, he could have swore he saw he saw some one dart into a near by alley way but when he went to investigate there was no one. He was probably just paranoid or something and he continued looking for his way back home.

After a while the feeling of being watched returned. He ignored it this time, since the last one was a false alarm it was probably the same this time. He was in unfamiliar territory, it was just his already, frayed nerves acting up. But footsteps became more and more prominent. Naruto was getting nervous. He looked around for a place to lose his potential stalker and settled on a crowded bar. Unfortunately, he didn't have his ID with him. Damn his bad luck was on a role. He managed to sneak in with a large group of people (convenient much). He felt much safer now that he was in a crowd. He looked around, for what, he didn't know. He was tired. He wanted to go home more than anything but just didn't know how.

The blond made his way to the bar. Maybe the bar tender would take pity on him and give him a dink. Naruto sat down and tried to look as sad as possible but the guy pretty much ignored him. Though he did get his free drink eventually. A cocktail waitress brought him an expensive looking drink and told him that it was on the guy with the glasses over there. Naruto took the drink and downed it. He knew this was only encouraging whoever sent him the drink in the first place but at this point he just didn't care.

The man with glasses watched the cute blond boy drink up and smirked.

**. . .**

"Damn it, Naruto, pick up your fucking phone!" Sasuke yelled into the voice mail, furious that, for the fifth time, Naruto hadn't answered. That was it. The raven stormed out of the building. If Naruto wasn't going to talk to him then he would chase him down and make him talk.

Half way across the parking lot Sasuke stopped, dead in his tracks. Naruto's car was still there. Sasuke checked his watch; it was almost midnight. The blond was running around on foot, alone, and was probably lost. Sasuke felt his rage subside to worry. Who knew how many perverts were out there this time of night.

He jumped in his jeep and sped off, almost hitting another car as he pulled out of the parking lot. He flipped open his phone one last time to call the one person he hoped he would never have to ask for help again.

**. . .**

Naruto had about three of the expensive drinks the person with glasses was buying for him before he forgot why he came into the bar in the first place. He got up from his seat and stumbled to the door. He was almost out before he trip.

He waited for his face to make contact with the floor but when it didn't he looked to see the person, who had bought him all the drinks, keeping him from falling. The older looking man smiled at him and helped him to his feet.

"Hey now, you your not driving home now are you?" the man asked.

Naruto squinted at him, "I didn't drive here, dumb ass." He slurred heavily.

"Well, why don't I give you a ride home?" Naruto just laughed, "Yeah, right, I don't even know your name!"

"Of course, where are my manners? My name is Kabuto." The man smiled at him politely. Naruto didn't really notice that the man was leading him to his car. He was too busy making a big deal about their rhyming names.

The one called Kabuto opened the door to his car and tried to get Naruto in but the blond was…distracted. He kept mentioning something about a certain teme. Kabuto wasn't discouraged though. In fact he it took Itachi showing up out of nowhere and punching him in the face to finally give up on getting into Naruto's pants.

Unfortunately, Naruto had been relying on Kabuto to support a great deal of his wait so he had to be saved yet again, only this time, the blond was lucky enough that it wasn't some one who wanted to date rape him. Itachi's boyfriend had tagged along and was the one whole kept Naruto from falling on his face.

Once Itachi was done beating on the four-eye bastard that tried to kidnap Naruto, he turned to the two blonds and flipped open his phone to call his little brother.

"Sasuke, we found him." He didn't think there was a need to add the little incident that had been narrowly avoided.

"_Oh, thank god…!"_ the raven exclaimed in a breath of shier relief.

"We'll bring him home, you just be ready to… Uh-AH!" Itachi shouted into the phone when Naruto barfed all over him, "We'll be there in ten minutes." he said, and hung up, cursing under his breath. They piled into the black sports car and drove back toward Naruto's apartment.

**. . .**

Sasuke paced back and forth in the tiny paced that was Naruto's living room. Thanks to his habit of speeding whenever stressed, he had made it home before Itachi, which only added to his stress. He checked the clock for the eighth time. It was hours passed midnight. Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven hair.

Finally, he heard the door click open. He turned to see Deidara dragging Naruto in with Itachi fallowing close behind. His older brother had some kind of substance on his shirt and it smelled terrible. Sasuke wondered, just for a moment, but quickly turned his attention to Naruto.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, taking Naruto from the older blond.

"He got drunk, puked on me, and passed out in the car." The older Uchiha explained, still leaving out the part about the man with glasses.

Sasuke would have laughed at his older brother's humility if he hadn't been so concerned for Naruto.

Itachi noticed how worried his little brother was, "Just get him in bed and he'll be fine, Sasuke." The raven nodded and the two older men left. Sasuke dragged the blond to the back of the apartment, where his room was. When the Uchiha opened the door, Naruto suddenly decided to wake up.

"Mmm…Sasuke…!" the blond rapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, still slightly drunk.

"Uh, hey, what do think you're doing dobe? Your ganna make us fall…!" but the blond didn't seem to hear Sasuke's protests. He continued to push on the raven, holding on to him for dear life. Sasuke had to push back if they had any hope of getting to the bed. They were nearly there when Naruto, randomly, jerked back, causing them to both fall over on to the soft mattress. Sasuke blushed and tried to get up but Naruto wasn't letting go any time soon.

Eventually, the raven gave up decided he would just sleep here tonight. The effects of staying up all night and running around like a fool searching for his dobe were beginning to set in. He was exhausted. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to.

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned again. Sasuke wasn't sure why he did it, but he suddenly ran his fingers through Naruto's spiky, blond locks. He pressed his face in the hair; it was so soft and warm. Sasuke could smell smoke and alcohol on the dobe and frowned. Why had he let Naruto run away like that?

He tightened his grip on Naruto. In response, the blond snuggled closer. He was only slightly aware that Sasuke was holding him so close. He wanted to look up, to see his face, but he couldn't find the strength to move. He drifted further and further into sleep. The last thing he felt before he lost conciseness completely, was the deep steady breaths of Sasuke, sleeping next to him.

**. . .**

The next morning Naruto woke to the feeling of hammers, pounding on the inside of his head. He opened his eyes and then, quickly, shut them again, from the blinding light that only worsened his headache. The irritated blond let out a low groan and rolled over. He felt his head hit something firm. He froze, trying to figure out what it could be, not daring to open his eyes again.

'_Oh god...please tell me I didn't...'_ the blonde's thoughts were cut short when he felt the hard thing stir. He tried to squirm away, but who ever was sleeping next to him was holding him in place.

He finally got up the courage to open his eyes and heaved a sigh or relief when he saw it was only Sasuke, and then he blushed, noting how close they were to each other. He tried to think, to remember what happened last night. He could remember going to, like, eight different stores to by a new flavor of ramen, he remembered Gaara, he remembered dropping his bag, and why he had done so. He could remember every painful thing that happened yesterday but he could remember when he got drunk. In fact the only reason he knew he got drunk was because of the throbbing headache he had and the taste of vomit in his mouth. The more he tried to recall his late night adventure the worse his pain got so he just gave up.

Sasuke felt Naruto squirming around and his first instinct was to hold on to him, but when his mind started to clear, he realized Naruto might have to puke again so he loosened his grip. When Naruto didn't dart off to the bathroom, Sasuke opened his eyes to see the blond staring back at him. The raven blushed and started to get up when he felt Naruto grab his arm.

"Sasuke…" he groaned. Sasuke relaxed and laid back down next to Naruto, letting the blond curl up around him.

"…You saw us…" Naruto new what the raven meant and nodded, "Naruto…I swear I didn't mean to…You weren't supposed to…" he sighed, "I'm sorry." Naruto could feel the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. He turned away from Sasuke, to keep him from seeing him cry.

When Naruto turned away from him, a dull pain in Sasuke's chest emerged out of nowhere. The raven reached out to the blond but he shrugged his hand away. Sasuke sighed and got up out of bed; there was no point in staying if Naruto didn't want him there.

Naruto listened to the sound of Sasuke living the room. He buried his face in the pillow to muffle his sobs. Eventually, his hunger got the better of him. He got up and wandered over to the kitchen, only to find Sasuke cooking the ramen he had bought yesterday. The raven didn't say anything; he simply acknowledged that Naruto was up motioned to the Tylenol and water sitting on the counter waiting for him. He downed the pills, and then took a seat at the table when the ramen was finished. He took one bit and knew Sasuke had no clue as to how to make ramen. The noodles were burnt and the broth was thin (probably because he hadn't measured the water right). His tongue told him to spit the revolting stuff out but his stomach told him to eat something before it ate _its self_. He ate it as fast as he could, to spare his mouth the discomfort. He noticed Sasuke was looking at him, though trying to be subtle about it.

"What?" he finally asked.

"…How is it…?" the raven asked, trying to hide his anticipation. But Naruto saw and decided to do the merciful thing, "It's delicious!" he lied through his teeth. Sasuke looked pleased though and that made the ramen a bit sweeter. He finished off the bowl quickly, which only encouraged Sasuke.

"I'll make more if you want." He suggested, but Naruto patted his stomach and insisted he was full. Sasuke smiled and got him some more water, "You need to drink water when you have a hang over." He told the blond. Naruto happily took the water and drank it in tree big gulps. He noticed that the picture he kept on the counter was missing.

"Hey, where's my picture?" he asked curiously. Sasuke was hesitant but when Naruto continued to ask him about the photo he caved, "Sakura… She knocked it over…"

Naruto frowned, "Oh…well, where is it?"

"I put it over here." Sasuke went to the bookshelf that sat in the living room and picked up the photo. He had thrown the frame and glass away. At least, he thought he threw all the glass away. On his way back over to Naruto he managed to find the only shard of glass he had missed.

"Ow! Son of bitch!" he yelled. Naruto threw his hands to his ears, trying to stop the ring that could only worsen his headache. Sasuke, immediately, shut up and hobbled over to Naruto, "Damn it, I'm sorry…" he whispered, placing a comforting hand on the agonized boy's shoulder.

The ringing in his ears eased. After a second, he dared to place a hand on Sasuke's. To Naruto's surprise, the raven didn't move it away. Instead, Sasuke grasped the hand firmly. He more than likely would have stayed that way, too, had it not be for the fact that he was bleeding profusely. He reluctantly let go of the blonde's hand and sat down to remove the shard of glass, embedded in his foot. He winced when he tugged on the piece, lightly, but it didn't budge. It was bigger than he thought. How could he miss this piece?

While he was mentally kicking himself, Naruto said that they should probably go and see a doctor. Sasuke had to agree. Naruto slipped his shoes on and helped Sasuke to the door.

Unfortunately, for the both of them, Naruto forgot about his hang over and when he opened the door, "AH! MY EYES!!!" both of his hands flew to his face to shield it from the blinding sun. This did more harm than good, since the sudden loss of weight support made Sasuke Fall on top of Naruto, which sent his head into another fit of agonizing pain. Both boys writhed on the floor in pure agony and would have never gotten to the hospital if Kanna and Tsukiko hadn't decided they needed to check on them (thank you Itachi).


	8. SasuNaru4ever!

The trip to the hospital had been pretty uneventful. Sasuke wouldn't be able to walk on his foot for several days, since the cut was much deeper than the boys originally thought. The raven was given a roll of bandages, some disinfectant, and a pair of crutches to help him get around. Naruto would have to help Sasuke disinfect his foot. Though the blond wasn't happy about that, the fact that Sasuke was so dependent on him made him quite smug.

Sasuke's crutched days were short lived and he was soon limping about the apartment freely and even though Naruto didn't really need to help Sasuke with his foot, the raven didn't plan on telling him anytime soon. It was the most contact he could get with the blond and he really wanted Naruto to know how much he meant to him (though having your ex-lover clean your feet probably wasn't the best way of showing it). Sasuke had had a lot of time to think over the summer.

His father didn't know where he was, nor was he making any attempt to find out, he wasn't interested in any other person either. Sasuke was sure of what he wanted and that was Naruto, his dobe. He just needed to figure out how to show the blond how sorry he truly was. And what better way to show your ex how badly you want them back, than to seduce them?

**. . .**

"Ouch! Careful, Naruto!" Sasuke was complaining, endlessly, about the blonde's disinfecting technique and it was really annoying Naruto.

"Shut up! If you don't like the way I do it then do it yourself, teme." Naruto said, already wrapping a fresh bandage around Sasuke's foot.

"…Naruto…" the blond looked up at hearing his name, only to be ambushed by Sasuke's ruff lips. The raven crushed his lips to Naruto's and laced his fingers through the blond locks to keep Naruto from pulling away (not that he would). Naruto didn't know what to think of the sudden surge of affection shown by his ex. What was Sasuke doing? He was the one who broke it off, so why…? Why would he…?

Naruto couldn't concentrate on his thoughts anymore. Sasuke had slipped his tongue past his and becoming…pushy. The blond didn't know if he wanted this to stop or not. It still hurt to think about that night he had walked in on him and Sakura. Did he even want Sasuke back?

It would seem that Sasuke was the one who would have to stop the kiss. He pulled away from the other boy, a thin string of saliva keeping them connected. Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto's, taking his unoccupied hand up to stroke the blonde's face.

"Naruto… I know I screwed up… Big time, but I realize that I love you more than anything. I can't lose you now… Naruto…" the raven's eyes were pleading for Naruto to understand, but the blond just sat there, flushed, dazed, and confused. Why was Sasuke saying this to him, now? Naruto held Sasuke's hand to his cheek and leaned into it. He loved Sasuke, he really did, but what was he supposed to say to this?

"…Sasuke… Why…why did you…leave me? I don't know what's going on anymore; I don't know what to think… But that question has been eating at me ever since…" Naruto's voice started to break

Sasuke wasn't surprised by the question. In fact, he had been expecting it; he just wasn't sure how to answer. Naruto already knew where his father stood in the matters of homosexuality but he really didn't think Naruto understood the severity of it.

"Naruto, it…" he took a deep breath, "It was my father…" Naruto's eyes widened, "I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I thought that if I just made everything the way it was before then he wouldn't… Uh!" Naruto wiped away a stray tear.

"Sasuke, it's alright… I forgive you…" Naruto said with a gentle smile. That's when Sasuke started to sob into the blonde's chest. Naruto shushed and cooed to him say calming words and smoothing down his hair. He loved this man; nothing would ever change that. They would find away to get through these harsh times. They would move as far away from Fugaku as possible, start a new life together, just the two of them. Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head and continued to sooth his lover until he calmed down.

"Naruto…I love you, Naruto…" the raven murmured between sniffs.

"I know…" Naruto replied, "I love you too…"

**. . .**

Summer had finally come to an end and the famous couple of Konaha College had kissed and made up (literally). Unfortunately, Tsukiko and Kiba weren't so lucky and had broken up over the summer (political differences). The girl was particularly pissed off at the fact that he had broken up with her and not the other way around. Sure in the end it didn't really make a difference, put it was a matter of pride! She had been sulking around the whole campus complaining to anyone she saw. Eventually, even Kanna got tired of hearing it, which left only the males. Since, generally, a straight man isn't much help with relationship problems Sasuke and Naruto were her next victims. Poor Naruto had tried desperately to be of some help but failed, epically. In the end, Sasuke was the only one able to calm her. It had taken almost the entire semester too.

And, as luck would have it that was when Kiba decided it was safe to start hanging around Kanna, Gaara and the rest of them. You can probably guess how that went down…

"It's not fair! Their my friends too you crazy-"

"Oh, I'm crazy?! You haven't seen crazy yet, mutt!"

"Why don't you just admit you want me back?! If you beg I might even take you back!"

"AHHH!!" Tsukiko lunged at her ex-boyfriend in a frenzy of claws and kicks. It took Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto to hold her back. Things were definitely getting out of hand. If Kiba didn't shut his big mouth soon he would-

Crap!

Tsukiko had gotten loose and was running full speed toward Kiba. But instead of killing him she did the unexpected…

They made out…

Kanna put her head in her hand to try and ease an increasingly bad headache while Naruto started twitching. He would never understand those two. Sasuke and Gaara just looked at their significant others, as if trying to telepathically tell them they wanted to fallow Tsukiko and Kiba's lead but it didn't seem to work.

Naruto, sense classes were over, headed back to his dorm, Sasuke fallowing close behind. Gaara did the same with Kanna. They just left the uh…loving couple to their business.

"Man, why can't you and I have a relationship like that, Sasuke?" Naruto sighed and flopped onto the single bed.

"Because we're sane." Sasuke stated, bluntly, "Why would you want to have a relationship like that anyway?"

"Well, it's never boring, you have to admit. Maybe angry make-up sex is more fun than ordinary sex." The blond pondered.

"Dobe…" Sasuke sighed as he plopped on the bottom bunk. Naruto snickered and stretched out on the bed, his shirt coming up, slightly. Sasuke couldn't help but notice and lick his lips a little. 'Mmm, Naruto looks so hot like that…' his pervy mind distracted him from his pervy actions. He hardly even notice himself cross the room and lay on top of Naruto.

Normally, the blond would have given a bit more protest to his boyfriend's advances, especially on Gaara's bed, but Sasuke muffled any complaints with a firm kiss. A slip of the tongue was all it took to seduce the boy. Sasuke moved his hand up under Naruto's shirt to feel the soft, firm flesh. His hips began to grind against Naruto's and it wasn't long before they were past the point of no return. Sasuke was in a hurry; he practically ripped the blonde's pants off. He only pulled his own down half way before pushing into the eagerly awaiting boy.

The bed creaked loudly under their desperate trusts, each trying to reach their climax as quickly as possible. The raven felt his fast approaching. He moved faster, deeper, until he hit Naruto's sweet spot. The sound of the blonde's submissive moans drove Sasuke to push harder and harder until, finally, they both, simultaneously, reached their orgasms and collapsed into a heap of sweaty heat and exhaustion.

"…There's…your damn make-up sex…dobe…" Sasuke breathed heavily.

"Teme…Gaara's ganna kill us you know…" he was just as out of breath.

"Not if we don't tell him…"

Just then, they heard the door open, "What the fuck?!" (No pun intended).

**The End…**

**(or is it?)**

**AN: Oh dear, I've made you all wait again haven't I? I'm terribly sorry. I've been caught between school work and another story I've been working on (curse these distractions that separate me from my yaoi!). Anyway, I'm sorry for the corniness in this chapter but I hope the sex scene in there makes up for it XD. I had a lot of fun with this fan fiction and I'm really sad to have it end. But you never know I might get board one day and decide to make a sequel or something. Would you guys like that? X3 Now I have been meaning to thank my reviewers.**

**Thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart. You all inspired me to continue the fic and without you, this thing would have died a long time ago. I truly am grateful. 3**

**Love~**

**Yuki-chan ^-^ **


End file.
